Talking Out Loud
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Everything is normal. Sora is back along with his Nobody Roxas and Namine is with Kairi too. But there is some romance for both the Nobodies and the Somebodies. Namixas! Sorairi! R
1. Chapter 1

Namine and Roxas. Jeez and crackers I love them. Anyone who's reading this, may I suggest to read my story with KeytoDestiny on the account DestinyLover called Traveling Hearts. Anywho. Let's bring on the Sorari and Namixas!

--If I say the Nobody's can come out of their host's heads, they fricken can. Sorry. Nobodies are also connected.--

Roxas's POV

"He must've liked you a lot. Axel that is." Sora said to me.

"Why do you say that?" I wondered out loud into Sora's mind, appearing translucently beside him, taking a second before I became solid.

"He said you made him feel like he had a heart." Sora said, smiling at me as I appeared.

"A friend in a sea of enemies." I confirmed. "I liked him. He was one of the few members that didn't treat Namine like a lifeless pawn." I said the last part in disgust. But felt a rip of sadness. Axel was gone. Axel saved Sora, because he knew that I was undeniably connected to him.

"Sora! Roxas!" Kairi came from behind the bent down palm tree where the two of us were talking. All sad thoughts were gone, because I also knew who was with Kairi.

"Hey Kai." Sora said, turning to me with a smirk on his face. I knew what that meant "And Namine," he said, watching her appear next to Kairi, her face shyly turned away. In her hand was her ever present sketch book.

"Hello." Namine said, giving away a small smile.

"_Isn't she so pretty?" _I thought, knowing the same thought would be coming into Sora's head in a second.

"I guess so, I always knew you had the hots for her." Sora said out loud, causing Kairi and Namine to look at him. Realizing what he said, Sora eye's widened.

"Something you want to share?" Kairi said, hiding a laugh, as Namine giggled by her side.

I had to stop myself from slapping my forehead. Sora could never think when he was around Kairi.

"Uh, No-no!" Sora said, hastily trying to take the spotlight off himself.

"_Try not to think out loud next time, 'kay?" _I said into my head.

"_Yeah, sorry. I'm really nervous around Kairi. You know that."_

"_Well try to look sharp. She probably thinks your funny. I could ask Namine if Kairi likes you..." _I trailed off.

"_Nonononono!"_ Sora quickly clarified.

"What have you been up to Kai," Sora asked her.

"_Real smooth."_ I said.

"I just wanted to know–" she started, before Sora interrupted.

"Shut up Roxas!"

"You did it again Sora." I said out loud. He had to learn sometime.

This got double stares from both Namine and Kairi.

Namine spoke up, smiling. "Kairi and I would like to know if you and Sora want to hang out tomorrow?" She said, leaning against the palm tree.

"I–" Sora started. Before I became the second person to interrupt another in two minutes.

I flashed Namine what I hoped was a irresistible grin. "Definitely."

Sora glared at me. Then turned to Kairi, knowing his face had change to a sweet smile. "So, where are we going?"

Kairi grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Namine said, giving an innocence smile, that really did make me feel like I had a heart. Yeah, Namine definitely made me feel like I had a heart.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled into my ear.

I shook my head. Trying to clear the thoughts. "Huh, what?"

Sora pointed to Namine.

She blushed and waved her hand. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, you too Sora!" Then she disappeared.

"Meet us at the docks tomorrow at 1, okay?" Kairi added.

"Sure. See you later Kairi."

Smiling sweetly, Kairi waved goodbye, identical to the one Kairi has just given me.

When she was out of sight and hopefully hearing, Sora sighed. "What is it about her? She makes me all tongue tied."

I patted him on the shoulder, consoling. "It happens to the best of us, man." Closing my eyes, I disappeared, back into Sora's self-conscious. "Come on Sora, let's go home. And don't forget to stop by and see Riku. You promised him this morning."

Sora laughed. "Please, he's so obsessed with Selphie since they started dating, I don't think he'll miss me."

–FlashBack–

"_I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." _I said, standing across from Namine.

"_See, we meet again, like we promised." _Namine had said to me.

"_You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other._" I told her.

She smiled. _"I did, didn't I?"_

"_But I knew you,"_ I continued.

"_I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..." _Namine trailed off.

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves." I finished for her.

"_So we can be together again."_ Namine smiled again.

"_Right, anytime Sora and Kairi are together." _I replied.

End FlashBack...

Why was it that that memory, was something I remembered so clearly. Sure, it took time for memories to fade, but still, I thought about that memory the most. I had liked Namine, even back when I was in the Organization, of course, I was one of the few that actually treated her with anything close to respect. I liked Namine, like I said before, but not this way. Away from the Organization, that couldn't let any real relationship grow, I came to the realization that maybe my feel–.

"_Roxas! ROXAS!" _Sora screamed into his head. I stopped thinking, forming onto the computer chair next to his door.

"What!" I asked him. He nearly gave me a headache.

"Kairi just called and she said we're going to the other side of the island. There's a really secluded beach there, and she wants to go. You've seen how crowded the beaches get."

"So _that's_ why you came screaming?" I asked, not really seeing the problem.

"I came screaming because I don't know what to do. Kairi's real important to me. You know that."

"Just be yourself," I said, not really knowing what to say. There wasn't really a lot of places to try out my 'getting girls' strategy in the Organization. If you catch my drift.

"I can't be myself. She won't like it." He argued.

"Sora. Let me ask you something. You've been friends with her since you were kids. If she didn't like how you acted or were then, and I somehow doubt you've changed very much–."

"Hey!" He interjected, catching the small insult.

"Let me finish." I told him. "Anywho, if she didn't like you then, you wouldn't be her best friend." I finished.

Sora slumped down onto the bed. "Am I right?" I asked him.

"No. I guess not. But, how do I know if she really likes me or not, like more than a best friend."

"Sorry, you'll have to find that out for yourself. But just remember this: If Kairi really thought of you as only a best friend, Riku would be coming with us tomorrow too."

Sora smiled. Brightening considerably. "Your right. Oh, maybe tomorrow you want to pick a papou fruit. Before we go."

I gave him a look. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, when two people share a papou..."

--

Kay. First chapter done. I first started this, basically to be a oneshot, but as I wrote, I was like, I really do need a Kingdom Heart's story on my story resume. It was supposed to show some of my hate on the yaoi, Axel/Roxas. (No offense to anyone!) But, that quickly changed. Anywho. One thank you. To one of my best friends, Melisa for getting me more obsessed with KH then I already am, and Namine and Roxas, and for unknowingly giving me the quotes to my flashbacks.

-RKL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Namine: Sorry for the long update. Here comes chapter 2**

**Roxas: We're going to the beach! Just keep swimmin, just keep swimmin...**

**Sora: Are you okay?**

**Kairi: He is part of your brain!**

**Sora: You act like I have elevator music on constant repeat in my head.**

**Kairi: It would ****not**** surprise me.**

- Roxas's POV ; Sora's House -

"Today Sora," I said sarcastically to him, as he attempted to control his spiky locks in front of the mirror.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just really nervous."

"I will never understand you. Can you honestly tell me that you were always like this around Kairi, even when you were little?"

"Well, no. But, I doubt you fall in love with someone when your like seven." Sora replied.

"Whatever then, we need to go, it 12:50 and we're still in the house, it's not cool to be late."

"Alright, alright, we're going." Sora said, opening the door of his room. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I do," I said, thinking of the papou fruit that was buried in the bottom of our beach bag."

"Then let's go." Sora said, now the one in a rush.

Walking behind him, I pushed him out of the doorway and shut the door.

- Namine's POV ; At the Docks -

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kairi," I asked nervously from beside her.

Kairi turned to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "It's fine Namine. What the big deal if were all just _friends_."

"But don't you like Sora more than a -," I began but Kairi quieted me with a _shh._

"They're here," she said to me, seeing them come walking down the sand toward the docks.

"Looks like it's too late now." I said, wishing I could just disappear back into Kairi's mind.

In a few second, we were all standing face to face. Kairi greeted Sora and Roxas, like I knew she would, then I did the same only in reverse order.

Taking her bag, Kairi lightly put it into our canoe, which was floating parallel to the dock, in front of Roxas and Sora's canoe. Sora did the same with his bag, and I was just about to pick up mine, when Roxas stepped in front of me and picked it up.

"Here Namine, I got it." He said, giving me a smile that made my knees a little weak. Walking over to my canoe, he placed it in.

"T-Thanks," I said, not knowing anything better to say.

Roxas smiled again. "Your welcome."

"_That was so sweet_," Kairi's voice came into my head, gushing with emotion.

"_I didn't know what to say to him." _I thought, not noticing the frown on my face.

"_Next time, just say thank you and then give him that shy, innocent smile of yours. I can tell you right now he was working his."_

I smiled. She was right. Getting into our canoe, I sat down and grabbed the paddle, as the guys did the same. Soon we were rowing side by side, and Kairi was deep into conversation with Sora about a memory of their childhood. The sun was high overhead, and beating down, you could probably fry an egg on the sidewalk in town. Taking a hand off my paddle, I dipped it into the salty ocean water, watching as it made a trail of water. I pulled it back out, watching it drip with water. I started paddling with both hands again, as the beach came into sight. I glanced over at Roxas, to seem his staring at me. Before I could turn away, he gave me another smile. The same smile that made living in Castle Oblivion bearable.

- Unnamed Beach ; Sora's POV -

This really was a secluded beach. No one was here. here was even a small changing room at the top part of the beach. Namine and Kairi were there now. Roxas and I already had changed into our swim shorts, about 5 minutes ago, seeing as girls always seem to get lost in the bathroom. Roxas was flinging sand on the ground next to me, as I began to roll out the towels and the umbrellas, because a certain girl had asked me to. Which made it worth while.

"Do you think she likes me," Roxas said, talking out loud.

I looked at him, then plopped down on the sand beside him. "Sure." I told him. "Getting her bag for her this morning was nice. I wish I would've thought of it."

He laughed. "Maybe. Just maybe."

"Don't leave room for regret or doubt. Enjoy yourself today, were on the beach, with Kai and Namine. We've got the whole day ahead of us. And I know she'll love the papou fruit."

Roxas stood up, with a determined look on his face. "Your right. Let's have a lot of fun today."

I smirked. "Whatever you say," I said, as I saw the Kairi coming from the changing house. She had beach ball in her hands. Wherever that came from. They must've blown it up in the bathroom. Kairi looked really pretty. Wearing a sky blue halter top and light red girl shorts that stopped short of he knees, she looked as beautiful as she always did. Reaching us, she frown

"What's up," I said catching it.

"Where's Namine?" Roxas added.

Kairi tapped her head. "She's nervous."

Before I could say anything, Roxas spoke. "Come on Namine, I'm sure you look beautiful."

Glancing at Kairi, I saw her smile, slightly, and I could see a hint of laughter in her eyes.

In seconds, Namine, appeared next to Kairi, her eyes looking down in the ground. Roxas was right, she looked just as beautiful as Kairi did. In a white dress that went a little past her hips and then flailed out, with white bikini bottoms on, she looked really sweet, and I could tell Roxas was thinking that too. Well, I could hear him thinking it too also.

Looking over at Roxas, I could see him smile, and I could see a lot emotion in his eyes. He stepped forward and pushed a blond lock out of her face, and I watched as red filled Namine's normally white face.

"You look perfect Namine," Roxas said, and before an awkward silence could come, I was hit in the face with the beach ball..

"HEY!" I said, looking over at Kairi as she started giggling.

"Sorry, it was such a perfect opportunity." She smiled again.

"I'm gonna get you back for that later." I told her.

She winked at me, dropped the beach ball on the ground ,grabbed Namine's hand, and ran down to the water. I turned to Roxas.

"Sora, that girl's got you under her spell."

"Shut up," I said. "Come on, let's go." I knew well enough that Namine smiling at him would get him the same way.

Reaching the water, I stepped into it. Getting deeper into the warm, tropic water, I heard Roxas dive in beside me. Then somehow, we got drawn into playing a game of Marco Polo, and Roxas was it. Playing it in the ocean is pretty hard though, it is only kinda big. Of course, I don't think I nor Roxas had the hearts to tell them that. So, we played, and I saw Namine go out really far, apparently, she was really good at swimming, after Kairi taught her how. Whenever Roxas would get really close to her, she swim away and in seconds be safely out of danger of being tagged. I did notice that he never tried to go for me or Kairi. I was about to turn around and talk to Kairi, when I was pushed underwater. Surfacing, I sputtered water, and it was, guess who, Kairi.

"Jeez Kai, are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I was just playing with you. I always dunked you when we were little."

"What kinda guy would dunked a girl?" Roxas said as he and Namine swam up to us, apparently finishing their game.

"See Kairi, that's what I mean. You don't expect me to dunk you back right?"

She laughed. "No, you couldn't catch me anyways, I'm always faster than you in water."

I smiled. "Your asking for it Kai."

"Oh, is the Keyblade Master getting upset." She said, giggling.

"Kairi," I said, warning her again.

"She did a peace sign with her fingers. "See ya," she said as she swam off.

I shook my head. Only Kairi. Only her.

- Roxas's POV -

Namine and I got out of the water, and dried ourselves off. Glancing back towards the water, I could still see Sora as he tried to catch Kairi. I knew they were just goofing around though. Turning back towards Namine, she was sitting under the umbrella, with her sketch pad in her hands. Sitting down next to her, she turned to me and smile. That shy, innocent smile that I fell in love with. Looking on her paper, I could already see the lines drew in place, roughly showing the beach.

This was Namine. Only her.

Otay. Yes I spelled okay wrong on purpose. All done. Aren't theses couples just the cutest. And who is not excited for the 3 new KH's games. I know I sure am!!! Whoo hoo, I can't wait. You can ask me if you don't have an idea what I'm talking about.

-RKL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxas: It's the weekend and someone's been staring at the Tv screen of a particular game for way too long. Thanks for the reviews by the way.**

**RKL: Shut up! I had a KH craving!**

**Kairi: Yeah, she and everyone else, everywhere is only making Square Enix and Disney more rich!**

**Sora: For crying out loud, I'm an ACTION figure, so is everyone else. Wait, is Namine? I haven't seen one of Namine. KeytoDestiny called me smart. YAY!**

**Namine: You should see some of the stuff on eBay... I think I might be a plush. By the way, Sora isn't always the brightest crayon in the box... Like around K-**

**RKL: Enough, enough, okay guys, I so need a new FF name...**

**Roxas: Heh. Yeah. Ya do...**

**-**_Still on the Beach- Sora's POV_

So, spending the night on this beach, ended up not being so bad. I had the smarts to bring a mosquito net, and everyone seemed a little too surprised by that fact. Which could get a little annoying. Kairi had the presences of mind to bring Cinnamon Bun for breakfast, and some orange juice, which I can say we all ate and drank through pretty fast.

The air was kinda chilly so all of us had on sweatshirts. And shortly after sitting around, we decided it would be time to head out soon. But a certain Nobody had something to take care of.

"Namine," Roxas said from beside me, reading my thoughts. "Will you go for a walk with me?"

I could tell all of us were staring at Namine. She smiled though. "Sure Roxas."

"_Score! This is going to be so romantic! Girls love romantic."_ Roxas screamed into my head. Lucky duck!

Watching as the two of them got up, I knew exactly where he was taking her. I watched as they walked out of sight.

"Where are they going?!" Kairi said from beside me.

"Ah! Where did you come from."

"Hehe. I moved over. So come on, spill."

I sighed. Like I could say no to her. Ever. "Roxas is giving Nam a papou fruit."

"Oh. Where'd he get that idea. From you right? Since when did you become romantic? Did you somehow find time for other girls on your Keyblade quest, but not for me?" She said, a mocking tone in her voice.

I scratched my head. "No. Somehow, I don't think a duck and dog (is goofy a dog? It was my understanding,) are made for attracting girls. I only met a few, mostly the princesses. Yuffie and Aerith too and those pixies..."

"Sounds like fun. I'm so not letting you go alone next time. Loneliness is hard." Kairi said the last part, softer, quieter.

"While, now that you have a keyblade, I wouldn't leave without you."

"I wanna hear more about your journey, you usually only give me bit's and pieces."

"Doesn't it bore you?" I asked.

"Yes. It does. My best friend gone for however long, leaving me all alone, while your off battling the darkness. Yes, you must've been bored to tears."

Nice sarcasm there. "I'll tell you about it. Eventually..."

_-Namine's POV-_

"What are we doing here?" I asked Roxas. We were on the far side of the beach near the rocks.

He gave me a smile that held something different, secret in it. Taking one of my hands, which immediately cause me to blush, I looked into his eyes. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a star shaped fruit. I had seen them on the trees on the Islands.

I titled my head. I knew I had a questioning look on my face.

I-I, uh, wanted to, um, give you this." He said, stuttering, which I found really cute on him, seeing as he was always so self confident around me.

A fruit. But why. I smiled anyways though. "Th**-**" I started.

Roxas eyes were on the ground, but he started talking. "When two people share a papou fruit, they're destinies are intertwined..." Looking up at me, I could see he was blushing. And when the words clicked in, so did I.

I wanted to say something. "So, let's share it then," I said, giving a soft smile at him.

He immediately looked relieved. So we ate the fruit, breaking off each point one by one, until it was all gone. I found it really nice. So, the guy I liked, had the smarts to do this for me. I wondered what it meant.

"Thanks. For saving me." Roxas said, looking into my eyes. I knew what he was referring too. Castle Oblivion.

"How can you say that, when you saved me?" I asked. This was a hard subject for both of us. Just pawns in the chess game.

"If someone so good like you weren't there, I just don't know. Axel couldn't have saved me alone. Made me good. But you did."

"But if you weren't there, then what would've happened to me? I would still be a pawn, drawing picture in that white room for how long?"

"We saved each other then. Namine...you may not know this, but you mean a lot to me. A whole lot.

"Thanks for thinking about me." I said, wishing I had the courage to tell him how I felt.

"Come on, don't you know." Roxas said, taking his hand in mine.

Know what? Was I really so important to him. Did he value me, as much as I valued him? Did I really mean so much? Someone like me.

"Namine. I think I need to tell you..." Roxas said, so quiet, I nearly didn't hear him.

**RKL: Sorry, chapter done. So, I need to know, should Roxas confess now? I just want to know, cause if will be you -the readers- choice.**

**Namine: It seems so romantic.**

**Roxas: What should I DO!?**

**Namine: I can't believe this. Why does Nam get the good ending. I want Sora to be like this.**

**Sora: Come on Kairi.**

**Namine: It's a good thing she loved him. Anyways, while Sora and Kairi are arguing, please push the purply colored button**, **and tell Roxas what he should do. I swear, guys are a tad clueless.**

**RKL: I concur. Cool word huh? Oh by the way, would it be weird to buy a life sized keyblade... I need some more ideas. Hehe. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RKL: CHAPPIE FOUR!!! Thanks for the reviews. I just wrote another XS story, and I must say I've never felt happier!**

**Roxas: Do I want to know what everyone decided for me? I'm a** **little afraid.**

**RKL: NO! hits with handfan You'll have to see.**

**Nami: You know you shouldn't make Si (that's me!)** **mad!**

**Sora: Yeah, I mean she can control us!**

**Kairi: Hehe. Lifeless pawns. rubs hands together evilly**

**RKL: highfives Kairi Your future will end well my precious. They're all clay in my hands!!!**

_Outskirts of the Beach_ - Nami's POV

I looked at Roxas closely, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to me.

"Namine, I...I l–" He started, stuttering like a fool.

"What?" I said softly, trying to calm him down. He looked so anxious. Taking his hands in mine, I gave him a small smile. "You can tell me."

He looked down at our hands, and I knew I was being very bold. But now that my hands were in his, I didn't want to take them away. Ever.

Suddenly, he gripped my hands tight in his. Roxas was looking me straight in the eyes. His eyes held everything at once. In them I saw fear, uncertainty, hope and love. "Namine. I love you."

I felt my jaw drop. (Can someone pick it off the ground for me?) He loved me. He loves me! This was not happening. This wonderful, amazing guy, did not just confess his love for me. Raising my eyes off the ground, and wishing I would stop blushing like a moron, I looked at him. It was then I realized he was waiting for a response.

Tears immediately formed in my eyes. I was just too happy. Roxas loved me. This guy who came and saved me like a knight in shining armor. When I was ready to fall off the face of existence and was so sure no one would notice.

"Nam, why are you crying?" Roxas said, with so much concern and love, that I could hear and feel all at once, it brought on another set of sobbing.

Roxas put his arms protectively around me. Like he was shielding me from some unknown force. Then he pulled my hands from my face. "Don't hide from me Namine. Anyone else, but not me." He wiped the tears from my face, and it made me smile.

Then the tears stopped. I looked at him, and I felt the most truest, sincerest form of happiness I had ever felt in my whole life. Throwing my arms around his neck, I felt like I could die in a second and it wouldn't matter. Roxas spun me around and then placed me gently on the ground. I reached up and put my mouth by his ear. "I love you too." Then I leaned back and looked at him. I watched his perfect smile break out on his face.

(Attention Please. Make Out Scene! -rkl)

Roxas put his hands on my face, and I could tell he was going to kiss me. Keeping my arms around his neck, we leaned into each other. And then, my lips touched his and it was like I had never felt anything before. Every bit of sadness I ever had faded in that second. It was only Roxas and I. Alone in the world. I closed my eyes, just because it seemed right. Roxas's arm came around my back, pulling me even closer to him. I reached up to put my hand -

"AHEM!!!"

Roxas and I jumped apart so fast, I almost fell over. My legs felt like jello. I could feel myself blushing again. I timidly glanced to my right. Sora and Kairi had the most dumbstruck looks on their faces, I almost wanted to laugh.

"Roxas?! This is what you were doing. Getting some action huh? And with Nami no less."

"Shut UP!" Kairi said, jabbing him in the side. I think it's so romantic. Unlike some guys," she said, turning away from Sora.

"At least you have the guts to tell her, Roxas." Sora said to him, and I wondered what he meant.

"Before this gets anymore awkward, why don't I steal Namine, and we'll head back to the beach. You can stay here with Roxas for a bit Sora. Maybe you can learn a thing or two. By the was Roxas, it's about time." Kairi started, taking charge. Taking my hand in hers, she pulled me away. And it only took about 5 seconds for the questions to start.

"OHMYGOSH!!! Namine, you guys are so cute! Did he tell you or did you tell him? You ate the papou fruit didn't you? You know what that means! Ohmygosh! He was soo into you, and you were totally in the middle of a make out session!! I'm sorry we interrupted, but Sora was getting bored, and if I drop him anymore hints that I like him, the only thing left to say to him would just be flat out 'I love you'. At least Roxie isn't so dense.

"Sora isn't dense. I bet he was just nervous. It looked to me like Roxas was scared out of his mind! And in answer to your questions, in order. He told me, yes - we ate it, I guess our destinies are intertwined now, and it's okay you interrupted."

Kairi giggled. "What?" I asked her.

"Your just glowing, your face, your eyes. You just look so happy, and it makes me a lot happier to see you so happy."

"Well, I've loved him for so long, but you know that I'm always so shy."

"Yeah. I know. I know Castle Oblivion was a hard time for you, but I have a feeling Roxas can fix anything for you." Kairi concluded with a wave of her hand. "Now Sora on the other hand. I wish I could say that for him. The one time I'm not bold is when I try to tell him how I feel. I get all stuttery. (Made up word)

I leaned my head on her shoulder. "Loves complicated I would guess. But you never know until you try."

"Thats true," Kairi said, as she blew out air from her mouth. "It's hard."

Sora's POV

"Roxas, you guys were totally making out." I said with a small smirk.

"Sora, I swear if you say that one more time, I'm going to go Keyblade on you!"

"Well. Too bad. The truth hurts. But joking aside. At least you told her."

Roxas shook his head at me. "It was really hard to tell her. But she just took my hands in hers, and gave me a encouraging smile. And don't say Namine and Kairi are different. Those two are like sisters."

"I just don't know how to say it." I said, feeling like a loser. Roxas had gotten Namine, and I had known Kairi since I was kid.

"Don't mince it with other words Sora. Listen to me. I know you love Kairi. A lot. Don't make it hard on yourself. Your getting all worked up over this. Kairi obviously cares about you, especially if you put up with you for this long."

"HEY!" I said, catching another insult from my other.

"Think about it. You were gone for a long time during your Keyblade quests. Do you think that any girl her age would honestly stick around, waiting for you. Forget you, but then try so hard to remember you. Send you a message in a bottle, not hoping, but knowing you would get it someday. That's facts Sora. And don't lay the 'Were just friends' line on me again, because that's total crap. I did not see Riku's name addressed on that letter, and I know he didn't plunge a Keyblade into his chest like you did."

"I guess." I could only reply, as Roxas kept talking.

"It's dedication, moron. I know you both love each other, and if your going to be such a baby about it, your going to lose Kairi."

I turned away from him. I felt like punching him. If this was an anime, the top part of my face would be black as I talked. "I will never. Ever. Lose her! Not to anyone."

Roxas gave me a pat on the shoulder. "It's about time. You don't need to tell her now, just soon, before someone tries to take her. Just look sharp.

I laughed. Roxas always had the right thing to say, even if he had to pound it through my head a couple billion times.

"Come on, let's go back. I'm sure Kairi is done grilling Namine now."

After walking for a minute in silence, I felt the need to break it. "Roxas, you and Namine were totally just making out!"

**Roxas: SORA!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!!!!**

**Sora: hmm? I don't remember.**

**Kairi: Sora...please be quiet, I don't want Roxas to hurt you.**

**Sora: Come on Kai. I'm just having fun.**

**Namine: A little twisted don't you think?**

**Kairi: Hmph! Sora will never learn.**

**Namine: Roxas. I love you! 3! 3!**

**Roxas: I love you too Namine.**

**Sora: Oh no. We better leave before they start making out.**

**Kairi: Again!**

**RKL: We'll I'm heading out now. I have no desire to seem them making out. And to think all of you read about them making out. A bunch a perverts.**

**Kairi: But weren't you the one who wrote it. Didn't we earlier say that you control everything?**

**Sora: That would make you the pervert.**

**RKL: Does anyone believe this? My characters calling me name! Guess I'll have to add another make out session with Kairi and an unknown guy!**

**Sora: NO!!! I have to tell Kairi something. Don't!**

**RKL: Now there's a love. See ya next time! And feel free to write to me anytime, with anything and everything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RKL: Whoop! Hello again. waves I missed this story, time to get it going.**

**Sora: Yawn! Your boring RKL.**

**Kairi: You'll never learn.**

**Roxas: Apparently not.** **Can we go on.**

**RKL: Ah! Yes, there's a new boy at the Islands now, how wonderful, Kairi, you'll have to introduce me. I know you know all the hot guys around here.**

**Kairi: And all the stupid ones too! Hey, where's Namine?**

Namine's POV

We've been back from the beach for about a week. The news that Roxas and I had (finally!) gotten together had spread around the Islands fast. Small town gossip. As well as a little piece of information picked up on by Kairi, who spared no expense in telling me about some hot boy at school, whose parent's had recently stopped home-schooling him, and had him start attending here. Not that I cared at all. Roxas was my one and only, which sounded like a big cliche, but it was really true. But with Kairi wanting me to meet this new boy, I told her I would go to school tomorrow, instead of just staying inside her head. I didn't exactly like the school uniforms, but it was better than having Kairi nag me all day. Opening the door to go to school, I saw Roxas a way down the path. I smiled, as Kairi walked around me, giving a wave to Roxas. As he reached us, I grabbed his hand and gave him a smile. One which was returned with equal emotion.

Seeing my outfit, a quizzical look came onto Roxas's face. "Are you going to school?"

I nodded, still holding his hand. "Kairi wants me to meet someone."

"A guy!" Kairi popped in. "Are you jealous?," Kairi added with a smirk.

Roxas feigned surprise, but then shook his head. "Of what?" I trust Namine completely.

I wrapped my arms around him affectionately. I really loved him.

"Pfft. Get a room guys! Any mushier and I think I'm going to be sick!" Kairi said, but was smiling. "Come on Nam, we're going to be late."

"That's right, I forgot." Letting go of Roxas, I gave him another smile. "See ya." Then I ran to catch up with Kairi.

Later - Destiny Islands School

"Well, didn't I tell you Nami?" Kairi asked me, introducing me to the new student.

The student gave me an enthusiastic smile, one that seemed to have an unique quality of glittering. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Tyler.

I returned the smile. I didn't see why Kairi had prodded me so much to meet him. He was attractive, I could say that, and he did have a nice smile. Still smiling, I replied, "I'm Namine, and it's great to meet you."

"Are you and Kairi sisters?" You look alike." He asked, as Kairi and I exchanged glances.

"No," I said, shaking me head. "Just best friends."

At that moment the door opened, and to my surprise, Roxas walked in. I could feel my face light up. Roxas came to school sometimes, just as I did. "Roxas!" I said with surprise. I lifted my head so I could look into his eyes. So blue, they were the matching colors of the water surrounding the islands.

Roxas smiled at me, and then reached out his hand to Tyler. "Hey, I'm Roxas, how's it going?"

Tyler reached for the outstretched hand, gripping it and shaking it. "Tyler, nice to meet you."

"I was just introducing Namine to Tyler," Kairi chimed in. As a bell rang for classes, Roxas gave me another smile, and a wave, and then walked out the door. Tyler apparently had this class 1st period as well. Sitting down, I found out that Tyler had the vacant desk behind me. Not sure what to do, I sat, listening to Mr. Lory, the Global teacher, go on about this worlds history.

"_Roxas was jealous," _Kairi's voice came into my head.

"_Not he wasn't." _I clarified for Kairi.

"_Oh sure, he came in here because he wanted to size him up."_

"_Why are we talking about this?" _I asked.

"_Just don't try to get to close to Tyler." _Kairi said.

I smirked. _"Why would I do that. I don't even know him."_

"_Yet." _Kairi replied.

I started to wonder what made her so sure.

Shortly after thirty more minutes in class, Kairi and I traveled with each other to our next class. And as the day wore on, it seemed Tyler had each and every class with me. And always was at a seat closest to me. During lunch, I sat next to Roxas, his hand over mine on the table. Sora had finally made his appearance and was sitting next to Kairi, who in turn was sitting next to Tyler, whose eyes seemed glue to mine and Roxas's hands. Kairi chatted away with Tyler, not seeming to notice, and somehow, all of us were roped into going to the ice cream parlor tonight. Of course, the one class I had with Roxas went by fast. Then off to 8th period. And, surprise of surprises, Tyler, who Kairi had taken to calling Ty, was next to me again.

Tyler was constantly trying to strike up a conversation with me, but I wasn't exactly sure how it would make Roxas feel, so I had taken to answering in monosyllabic words. But he kept pushing me into more conversation, and finally, somewhere around the beginning of ninth, I started talking. The kind of talk that was a basis for a friendship to starts up. Dislike of teachers, homework and the like. Normal stuff. It wasn't so bad, and after a bit, I was enjoying myself, eventually finding out we had similar interests.

As soon as the bell rang, I politely said goodbye, and walked to my locker, grabbing my school bag, I was about to walk two rows of lockers away to Roxas's locker. But when I shut my locker door, he was behind it. Smiling big, I grabbed his hand as we walked out of the school, we took turns sharing about our day. I brought up Tyler, and Roxas smiled as I talked, and I realized that I had been right. Roxas wasn't jealous, not at all. Reaching the beach, we stopped and took in the view like we usually did. I leaned my head against Roxas's shoulder, and I look up at the blue sky, and the sea that I had always thought matched Roxas's eyes. It all seemed so picturesque. A couple standing on a beach together, sea and sky blending into one.

"ROXAS! NAMINE!," a familiar shout came from behind us. It was Sora, walking along with Kairi. Exactly like him to break a silence, I thought with a grin. Both of us gave them a wave.

Reaching us, Sora smiled. "Wouldn't a swim be great right now?"

"Oh yeah, perfect," Kairi said with sarcasm, except none of us have swim wear."

"I was just making a comment." Sora said, as all of us laughed.

I smiled. I loved our group of friends. We were so tight knit. 2 guys and 2 girls.

"HEY GUYS!" Another shout came from behind us. It was Tyler. For a split second, I could've sworn I felt Roxas's hand tense in mine, but maybe I was wrong. I was missing one person, because now we had Tyler. And as much as I hated to admit it, I doubted all of us were thrilled.

**RKL: All done. Yay.**

**Kairi: We're going to the ice cream parlor next chappie.**

**Roxas: This chapter was a little boring.**

**RKL: 'Cuse me?**

**Sora: I had virtually no part in this chapter. It's turning into a ones-sided story! **

**RKL: It's not my fault you can't get up the nerve to tell Kairi.**

**Kairi: And that would be...**

**RKL: I promise there will be another attempt at Sorari next chapter. I was basically introducing Tyler this chapter. Say hi Tyler.**

**Ty: Hey guys. Where's Namine?**

**RKL: Better yet, where is Roxas and Namine? Oh please tell me there not making out right now.**

**Kairi: Um, okay, they're not backstage making out right now. No, of course not.**

**RKL: Lets not cause idle speculation. Oh, now Tyler don't cry, you just have to work harder at getting Namine. See ya next chapter.**

**Sora and Kairi: WHA?!!?**


End file.
